


Sugar Plum

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: 25 Days of Damerey [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Former) Sugar Daddy Poe, Bondage, Can be read on its own, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Draco's Damerey December, F/M, Fluffy, Married Sex, Nerdy Poe, Roleplay, Sequel to Sugar Sugar, Smutty, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring -Except for Poe Dameron, who was both infuriating and amusing his long-suffering wife.(A little snapshot of post-Sugar Sugar married life)





	Sugar Plum

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sinful Sunday!
> 
> As the tags say, there is bondage/smut in this one shot.
> 
> If you haven't read Sugar Sugar, know that Rey/Poe started as a Sugar Daddy relationship before transitioning to a more mainstream romantic relationship (with plenty of kink, though).
> 
> If you /have/ read Sugar Sugar - this takes place six years after the end of Sugar Sugar, and about five years into Rey and Poe's marriage.

“Hello, Mrs. Dameron.” From her perch on the bed, Rey looked over and saw her husband leaning against the doorframe, a Santa hat perched on his thick curls. They were more silver than black these days, as Poe was forty now, but Rey often assured him that he looked even more dapper than he had when they had met in that restaurant all those years ago, when Rey was a struggling college student, and Poe a lonely millionaire.

And it was the truth - Poe had aged well, growing even more handsome as his hair changed color, and his beard thickened, and his eyes collected their share of laugh lines. Many things remained the same though: his smile was still bright, his laugh still sweet, and Rey was still impossibly attracted to him.

“Hello … _Mr. Dameron._ ” Rey leaned into his title, batting her eyes coquettishly at him, giggling flirtatiously as though they hadn’t been married for five years. She looked up demurely at him through her eyelashes, leaning forward to showcase her chest, noticeably larger than it had been when they met - a side effect of two pregnancies.

“Presents are all out.” He traipsed into the room, holding something behind his back. “Kids are asleep.”

“Leia _and_ Shara are both asleep?” Rey checked the time and lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “Why, Mr. Dameron - it isn’t even nine o’clock yet. How’d you wrangle that?”

“Santa never reveals his secrets.”

Rey snorted at the little shimmy he did to accompany his words. “So, you’re Santa now?”

“Mhm.” Poe shrugged cheerfully and then gave her a stern look - hilariously, Rey felt herself grow aroused at the expression, as it had been used often, to great success, in their bed throughout the last six and a half years. “And I heard you weren’t in the Christmas spirit.”

“I wonder who told you that?”

“A little birdy.” Poe grinned and shuffled towards the bed, a youthful orneriness stealing across his features. “Is it true?”

“A little.” Rey sat back against the pillows and stretched lightly, now very glad that she’d elected to wear her pretty nightgown, and not her ratty t-shirt tonight. She’d been considering initiating a roll in the proverbial hay, so she was very pleased that Poe was also putting up an effort to seduce her.

“Take this off.” Poe’s fingers teased lightly over the hem of her nightie, and Rey hastened to obey, yanking it over her head, exposing her chest to the slightly chill air. She felt her nipples respond immediately, growing stiffer from exposure to the air, and to Poe’s head gaze. “So, you really have been naughty?”

“Yes sir.” Rey slid her feet along the bedspread before opening her legs wide, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. “...Do you want to … do something about that?”

She was almost thirty, for God’s sake, a mother, a successful engineer, a wife, an ex-sugar baby - but trying to dirty talk her incredibly sexy husband made her blush like a virgin.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Poe revealed what he’d been hiding behind his back, and Rey didn’t know if she were amused or aroused: potentially both, honestly. He had a length of Christmas tree lights in his hands.

“You gonna tie me up and teach me the meaning of the season?” Rey teased, but Poe’s expression darkened.

“Hands above your head,” he ordered hoarsely, and Rey responded eagerly. She pushed her knees together as her hands went to the headboard, and Poe put one knee on the bed, near her shoulder. “Nuh-uh. Legs apart, kitten.” He tugged on her knee, and Rey spread her legs once more as Poe began to tie the lights loosely around her wrists, attaching it at times to their wrought iron headboard.

Soon enough, she was tied up with her hands suspended above her head, and Poe had the audacity to lean down and plug the lights into the extension cord.

“Pretty as a picture,” he declared, skating his hand along her body without ever touching her skin. Rey shivered and arched her back, trying to make contact with him, and Poe tsked at her. “So, kitten. Why didn’t you get into the Christmas spirit this year?”

“Busy with work, I guess.” Rey squirmed under his intense gaze. Things had shifted in the last two years - after Leia was born, Poe had retired from his position as acting CEO of Resistance Tech - putting Jyn in charge, and setting Finn up as her one-day successor - and taken a less busy role on the board. Rey had gone to work full-time as an engineer, and Poe was performing the majority of the housework-type duties, and had become a stay-at-home dad to Leia and her older sister Shara. “Also, you’re way better at this Christmas stuff than I am.”

“Probably true.” Poe smiled at her, his Santa hat still jauntily perched on his salt and pepper curls. “God, but you’re gorgeous.”

Rey hummed happily as Poe leaned down and kissed between her breasts, and then down her stomach. His thumbs stroked over her stretch marks tenderly, his nose brushing over the layer of fat below her navel that had never quite gone away after Leia was born - and Rey never complained aloud about it, but she was more than insecure about how her body had changed, and Poe always, always took care to let her know how attractive he still found her.

His tongue dipped into her navel, and then down, his fingers coming to toy with her sensitive nipples as his breath washed over her cunt. “Poe,” Rey said, tugging at her restraints.

“Not yet.” Poe kissed the inside of her thigh, and then the other, taking care to nibble gently over her other set of stretch marks. “So beautiful.” He sighed happily and gazed up at her with adoration.

And then he stood up from the bed and went to the corner.

“Poe?” Rey sat up and tugged on the restraints. “What are you-”

He turned around and unrolled actual parchment, the scroll unrolling and hitting the floor. Rey’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “No,” she said horrified. “No, you didn’t-”

“I made a list.” Poe waved it around. “And I gotta check it twice.”

“A list of what?” Rey squawked indignantly. “Check it later - fuck me!” She fidgeted on the bed and pouted, and Poe hummed and shrugged, walking back to sit at the foot of the bed. He stroked his full beard thoughtfully and squinted at the list.

“Can’t really see.” He leaned forward and held the list near the lights currently suspending Rey’s arms. “Ah. There we go.”

“I’m going to kick you,” Rey warned, “If you don’t fuck me soon.” Her barely contained laughter undermined her threat.

“Threatened to kick Santa.” Poe produced a pen from the front pocket of his dress shirt and hummed to himself. “Strike One. Or, really, Strike Two Hundred and Fifty Four.”

“This is why we don’t roleplay,” Rey laughed, her sides aching. She twisted her hands against the string of lights pinning her wrists against the headboard and frowned at Poe - the sternness of the expression lost amidst her giggling. “Because you take things way too seriously!” She huffed and collapsed against the pillows. “I can’t believe you.”

“Doesn’t believe in Santa Clause,” Poe continued, completely ignoring her as he checked off something on the absurdly long list in his hand.

“Like that time you dressed up like Julius Caesar,” Rey rolled her eyes at the ceiling and shook her head. “You looked so fucking _hot_ in that toga - and then you revealed that you’d put _twenty-three_ squibs in your toga - when you exploded all of them at once.”

“Doesn’t seem to have much of an imagination,” Poe checked another item off on the list, humming to himself as he tapped the quill against his full lips.

“You pretended to be dead for half an hour.” Rey squirmed upright as well as she could to fix her husband with a stern glare. “You only admitted to being alive when I threatened to drag you to the hospital myself.”

“You were eight months pregnant! It would have been dangerous!” _There._ He finally broke character, and he harrumphed as soon as he noticed.

“Hello.” Rey smiled at him, but he continued to pout. “What’s on your list...sir?” She batted her eyelashes at him, trying to cheer him up slightly. She didn’t want to ruin _all_ of his fun.

Poe brightened up and held it up for inspection. “All my favorite things about you.”

“Come on.” Rey nudged him with her foot, and he grasped her ankle, pinning her leg effectively.

“It’s true.” He cleared his throat and began to read. “The freckle under your collarbone. The flecks of gold in your eyes. The little ticklish spot under your left ribs.” Rey blushed, and he continued to go down the list, the parchment rolling under his fingers. “Your smile in the morning. The way you sound before you’ve had your first cup of coffee. The way you kiss me hello. The way you kiss me goodbye.”

Rey rubbed her foot along his shin. “Poe?” She whispered, and he paused in reading to look at her, his face oddly illuminated by the lights currently tying her down. “Now?”

“Now.” He set his list aside and stood from the bed, quickly stripping off his shirt, his belt, and his pants. When he was just in his boxers, Rey admired the planes of his stomach, the broadness of his chest. He wasn’t nearly as muscular as he was when they first started sleeping together, a bit of softness starting to creep in around his sides and ass, but she loved his body all the more now.

This was the body that carried her children, the body of the man who rubbed Icy-Hot into the small of her back after she fell down while kickboxing, the body that slept next to her, protected her, and cherished her. Rey sighed happily, feeling herself grow even more aroused as Poe approached the bed, sliding the boxers down his hips with her encouraging nods of approval.

“You want this?” Poe asked, stroking his cock and examining her body.

“Yes,” Rey breathed, relaxing even more against her restraints. He looked almost holy in the artificial light cast over their bed, and when he kneeled on the mattress, between her legs, Rey whimpered at the power in his stance, the control in his movements as he leaned down and licked a hot stripe along her cunt without further notice.

“God, you taste so-”

“Naughty?” Rey teased lightly, and Poe shook his head.

“Sweet.” He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them further apart, burying his face against her. “Fuck,” he moaned, and it reverberated through her. Rey moaned in her throat and tightened her hands into fists. “It’s been years, kitten, and I can’t get over how fuckin’ sweet you taste.”

She gasped as he licked into her, and she soon came, thrusting her hips without any kind of shame against Poe’s mouth. He braced his hands under her ass and helped her ride it out against his tongue, humming his approval as she trembled.

“Fuck me,” Rey said lazily, dragging her foot along his bare calf. Poe slid up after briefly pausing to wipe his mouth, but Rey could still see her own come shining in his beard. It didn’t stop her from kissing him, too familiar with the taste, and this intimacy, after years with Poe.

The kiss gave them the perfect angle to notch the head of his cock against her cunt, and Poe groaned in his throat when Rey reached between them and helped guide him in even more. Soon, he rocked into her, studying her face with a tender intensity that Rey still found scorching after experiencing for years and years (and would experience for years to come). Eventually, he reached up and tugged at the lights, freeing her hands, and he paused in his thrusts to rub her wrists and hands. Rey smiled at the gentleness, such a fascinating counterpoint to the thick length of him still burning hot inside of her, and Poe kissed all ten of her fingers before moving again.

This time, she reached between them to rub at her clit, and Poe moaned sweetly at the way her body responded to it, his own hand running along her throat and shoulder, down to her breast, which he cupped, and then he twisted at the waist so he could put his mouth on it instead, causing her to gasp and arch against him. This led to more kissing, and then his cock pressed against her perfectly, and Rey sobbed, her face twisting in a way she swore was hideous, but Poe swore was better than any kind of art (and once he’d sworn it was better than pizza, but Rey had told him if he spoke such sacrilege again, she’d sleep on the couch).

With his fingers between them and toying at her clit perfectly, Rey felt herself slipping into another orgasm, the pleasuring radiating out from her core. “I love you,” Poe whispered against her jaw as she tightened around him again.

“Love-” Rey came with a gasp, unable to finish the statement, but she liked to think that Poe could translate. She gripped his shoulders and watched his expressions change and morph, all the way until the classic tell of the impending end - Poe squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head down and to the side, his mouth slipping open as his breath grew more ragged.

Rey stroked her hand along his face, scratching her nails through his beard, and then along his scalp. “I want you to come inside me,” she urged him, and Poe was all too happy to oblige, his hips rocking once, twice, and three times more before he spilled inside her with a groan that was mostly air.

After he’d helped her get up from the bed - he insisted on carrying her to the master bathroom - and clean up, Poe snuggled in under the covers next to her, pulling Rey against him so he could press kisses along her neck.

“Feeling a bit more of the Christmas spirit now, sweetheart?” Poe whispered.

“I already was, doofus.” Rey turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. “I’ve just been really tired.”

“I know.” Poe smoothed her hair back from her face and frowned anxiously. “Is...is anything...up?” He said the word carefully, clearly unsure of how to phrase it.

Rey sighed and shook her head. “I’m not pregnant, Poe. I’m sorry.” They’d been trying for a third child for a few months now, but to no avail. “This is just...work-tired, I’m pretty sure.”

“Ah.” Poe kissed her again and shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“If I’m pregnant, you’d be at least the … fifth person to know.”

“I’m flattered.” Poe rested his head on the pillow and smiled at her sweetly. “Hey, you should marry me.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluffy smut!
> 
> This was Day 16 of Damerey December, which means I am officially Back on Track!!


End file.
